La frígida
by Luna310
Summary: Una confunsión, un encuentro y una historia feliz. One shoot de Sakura y Shaoran


Dedicado a Angel of Dark Love.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Su ultimo novio había marcado su reputación, era una "frígida", no sentía nada de éxtasis ni placer en ningún hombre, pero el dueño de la escuela y que iba en último grado no se lo creía, él tenía un lema "Toda mujer siente placer... bajo mis brazos."

El guapo castaño veía a aquella chica, cuyo ex, le había dañado su reputación, eso decían todos, pero Shaoran Li, estaba seguro que el idiota de Kichisaburo, no había podido vencer aquella "frigidez" de la que acusaba a la castaña por que Kichisaburo era un inepto e inexperto. Así de fácil.

Pero estaba seguro que bajo sus diestras y expertas manos, aquella castaña sentiría un placer inimaginable. Y ahora que no tenía a Kichisaburo a su lado, la castaña era libre para ser toda suya.

Sakura Kinomoto sabía que aquel jugueteo de dedos que le había proporcionado Kichisaburo estaba destinado a hacerla sentir placer y desbocarla a la inhibición pero no entregaría tan fácil su tesoro más preciado, el que la hacía más especial, su virginidad. Sólo aquel que logrará estremecerla con sólo con tocarla, todavía pensaría en despojarse de ella. Pero aquel toqueteo proporcionado por Kichisaburo fue horrible, igual que el de muchos otros.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ese día cambiaría para siempre su suerte. El maestro de matemáticas estaba harto que ella no pasará ninguno de sus exámenes, y le puso de compañero al más guapo de toda la escuela de tutor, Shaoran Li, la terrible reputación de él, hace que Sakura empiece a temblar.

Shaoran Li desde su butaca, empieza a sonreír, ahora la tiene para él solo.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Lo sabía estaba mal, muy mal. De hecho Touya no podía tener más razón, pero sí Sakura no iba a la casa de aquel castaño malvado...

_Sakura, maldita sea¿sabes la reputación que tiene Shaoran Li?_

_Lo sé, pero es dueño de la escuela, si no voy a estudiar a su casa, puede que me saquen de la escuela, lo sabes._

_Lo sé, pero no puedo decir que me guste la idea._

La castaña tocaba la puerta de la gigantesca mansión de los Li a las 6:00 de la tarde, el ocaso se veía especial y Sakura comprendió que añoraba un amor.

Toda la casa era magnifica, por algo Shaoran era el dueño de la escuela, pero que la condenaran sin aquel tipo no era un presumido.

Shaoran veía a su presa... a su deliciosa y magnifica presa, porque sí algo caracterizaba a aquella castaña era que era esplendida. Deslizó su mirada dorada por todo el cuerpo, desde los senos pequeños vivos, aquel estomago plano y aquellas torneadas y esperaba que fuertes piernas. Sí de algo estaba seguro, es que esa castaña sería suya, sea como sea.

La tarde empieza a caer, la castaña ha hecho miles de preguntas, mareando al castaño, al día siguiente tenían examen era de suma importancia que entendiera aquella integral compleja.

_¡Pero es que no entiendo!_

_Calma Sakura la volveré a resolver para que veas cómo se hace._

_¡Shaoran Li la has resuelto para mí 15 veces y aún no entiendo cómo se hace!_

Shaoran ve que de verdad la castaña esta tensa y furiosa casi parte el lápiz que trae en las manos, que mejor manera que solucionar eso que tonteándola.

Sin previo aviso la tomo de su linda cara y cuando su labios se tocaron fue cómo una explosión, un ritmo peligroso, de sutil roce de sus labios, aquella boca masculina demandaba probar la femenina.

_Abre la boca Sakura._

Sakura sabía que hacía mal, muy mal, extremadamente mal en darle libertades a él. Pero se sentía tan bien, otros le habían dado una unión de una boca con otra, esto, esto era un beso.

Abrió su boca lentamente, Shaoran sabía a gloria, un sabor a menta combinado con peligro. Sakura sabía a dulce, fresas combinado con ternura.

El beso se tornó exigente, se tornó posesivo por parte de ambos Sakura quería todo de él, Shaoran quería todo de ella. Cada fibra de cada uno se complementaba perfectamente.

Shaoran estaba perdiendo la cabeza, Sakura no estaba consiente de sí misma, pero que Dios la ayudará quería más.

Shaoran deslizó sus manos por su espalda, lentamente, la castaña siente fuego que la quema en su espalda. Sakura desliza sus manos por aquel bello tórax, y lo desnuda para sentirlo mejor. Shaoran sonríe a medias, ella a iniciado la batalla.

Shaoran desabrocha aquella pudorosa camiseta, descubriendo un magnifico sostén de seda. Desliza su boca por aquel níveo cuello para trasladarse hasta el borde de una copa, le molesta ahora esa barrera de seda. Le quita aquel indeseable sostén. Descubre unos senos perfectos, redondos tan blancos que sus violáceas venas lo incitan a recorrerlas. Sus labios apresan aquel delicado globo cuyo pezón se ponía erecto en contacto con su labios, sus manos están ocupadas desabrochando su pantalón, y encuentra sus delicadas bragas, recorre el magnifico cuerpo que tiene enfrente.

_Sakura._

No dice nada más, su boca recorre a placer el cuerpo de la castaña únicamente cubierta por sus bragas. Sakura sólo siente, y quiere más, la experta boca de él, ha despertado una fibra sensible, muy femenina.

Shaoran se topa con su bragas, frágil barrera que cubre el preciado tesoro que él quiere descubrir, sin pedir permiso, la despoja de ellas y su perversa lengua, recorre el vientre, juega un poco con su ombligo. Sakura no ha gemido en todo este tiempo¿de verdad será frígida? Pero el juega un poco más y Sakura se estremece, satisfecho, baja un poco más. Sakura ve cómo la castaña cabeza esta ahora en su sexo, atormentándola con su malévola lengua, ella empieza a gemir, no lo puede evitar, Shaoran ha despertado esa parte que grita que desea ser amada.

Shaoran prueba aquel néctar que lo llena, su miembro palpita salvajemente encerrado aún en su pantalones, deseoso de cambiar lugar con su lengua, pero aún no es tiempo. Primero necesita que ella grite de necesidad, que disfrute, que despierte.

Sakura aferra la cabeza castaña, pues no desea que esta se mueva jamás.

Shaoran crea todo un festín aquella lengua explora aquel delicado tesoro, la castaña gime ahora y por primera vez en su vida llega a un clímax abrasador, Shaoran a probado aquel néctar que delata que ya es suya. Se despoja rápidamente de su pantalones y calzoncillos, quiere sentirla debajo de él.

La mirada que la castaña lanza al ambarino tiene todos los matices del placer, Shaoran recorre a su gusto aquellas delicadas gemas rosáceas que reaccionan a su boca. La invasión del cuerpo masculino sobre el femenino hace que la chica abra más las piernas para acomodar aquella cadera que danza sobre ella. Su intimo tesoro se adapta perfectamente a aquella flagrante arma del castaño.

Shaoran se topa con la frágil barrera, que lo turba un momento de aquella bruma sensual.

_Sakura ¿estás segura de querer continuar?_

Sakura se da cuenta que está por darle a él su tesoro más preciado, pero lo quería, podía decir que no, negárselo a sí misma pero quería a Shaoran Li y quería que fuera el primero. No dijo nada, sólo tomo la castaña cabeza del guapo hombre y lo besó fieramente. Shaoran continuo con su ferviente danza de amor.

_No creas que no sé lo que me estás dando._

Fue lo último coherente que alcanzó a decir, la deliciosa carne se apretaba en su sexo, él estaba fascinado y le gustó muchísimo encontrarse totalmente dentro de ella. Después la embistió una y otra vez observando como la linda cerezo para esos momentos se agarraba con uñas de sus hombros y daba rienda suelta a su pasión, gimiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Su miembro rabiaba en la deliciosa carne, los músculos apretaban deliciosamente su miembro, no sabia cuanto más iba a soportar el tener que evitar eyacular, pero sabia que su placer sería vacío si Sakura no alcanzaba su clímax.

La castaña agarraba fuertemente los hombros del ambarino gozando aquellas fervientes estocadas, escuchando en su oído el rápido latir del corazón de Shaoran, de repente sintió sus dedos en aquel delicado botón de carne y su mundo simplemente explotó.

Shaoran sintió como la mujer entre sus brazos lo arañaba consumida por la pasión, nada que ver con la frígida chica de la que hablaban. Después estalló en ella, agradecido de encontrar la liberación. La respiración de ambos es irregular, sus cuerpos estaban sudados, pero sin tensiones. Shaoran no sale de ella. Quiere volver a poseerla.

Pero mientras vuelve a comenzar le susurra al oído, ecuaciones y métodos de resolver diferenciales.

Terminan de estudiar muy tarde, sus encuentros amorosos un poco más temprano, aquel sofá verde tiene la prueba de la inocencia de Sakura. Cuando su hermano llega por ella, el ambarino no puede evitar despedirla con un beso.

Aquella noche durmió con la fragancia de ella por su cuerpo. La castaña durmió con la esencia de él grabada a fuego en su memoria.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

El día comienza, Sakura a despertado temprano, tienen que asear el salón, por lo que desayuna y se va a la escuela.

Se topa con él. Los recuerdos del día anterior se ven reflejados en los ojos de ambos.

Entran al salón, tienen al menos media hora, Shaoran la besa vehemente, ahora es adicto a ella. Sakura se siente muy bien en sus brazos, por su parte ella no quiere a nadie más.

Ha sonado el timbre, afortunadamente el salón no estaba sucio, pero ambos se separan de mala gana. Es sólo el preámbulo de un historia juntos.

Asombrosamente la castaña pasa el examen, pues en su cabeza no había tensiones.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

La gente comienza a cuchichear, pues han pasado meses desde que Shaoran no sale con nadie más que no sea Sakura. Ahora ya no tiene aquel mote de frígida sino de sensual, pues cada vez que se besa con Shaoran en la cancha o en el receso parece que van a quemar las sillas que los sostienen.

Ahora Sakura esta prohibida para cualquier otro, sus antiguos novios, no lo pueden creer. Si hubieran sabido la mujer que había detrás de la chiquilla, hubieran esperado, pero ahora era novia de Shaoran Li, cualquiera que se acercase terminaría con su vida escolar y unos cuantos dientes por fuera.

Tenían encuentros amorosos fuera o dentro de la escuela, Shaoran había descubierto que su pequeña cerezo, era sólo fuego cuando estaba en sus brazos, pero ninguno había tomado precaución.

A nadie le extraño que en cuanto se hubieran graduado, esos dos se casarán. Se rumoraba que Sakura ya tenía un mes de embarazo. Que acertados eran aquellos rumores.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Cinco años después, Shaoran veía aquel gastado sofá verde con cariño, ahí había tomado a su esposa, la cerezo que había querido para él. Muchas veían con rencor como Sakura se convertía en la señora de Li. Algo que le agradaba muchísimo, jamás se había arrepentido de haberla convertido en su novia, su amiga, su amante. Era un placer haberla visto florecer en sus brazos.

Cuando quedaban quince días para graduarse, veía cómo su cerezo se ponía cada vez más triste, cuando le confesó que estaba embarazada, la tomo en su brazos y le hizo dar voladas. Con su vasta herencia, un niño no era ningún problema, claro que su cuñado era su dolor de cabeza. Pero sabía que valía la pena. Ni un momento dudó de que aquel niño fuera suyo. Las intrigantes decían que era del ex novio. Su mayor frustración fue que a los tres años era su vivo retrato.

Sakura por su parte estaba encantada, tener por esposo a aquel mujeriego reprochable, era lo mejor que le había pasado, nadie mejor que ella para decir que durante su noviazgo fue encantador, la trataba con inmensa ternura y la protegía como si se tratara de un valioso tesoro. Sus antiguos novios, ahora la veían con mucha admiración, era muy hermosa, y su marido la observaba cómo si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. Muchos le lloriqueaban su falta de interés para con ellos.

Quizá se había casado muy joven, pero aquellos calientes y excitantes encuentros con su ahora esposo, los tomaban de sorpresa y a ninguno se le había ocurrido tomar alguna precaución. Fue lógico que quedará embarazada. Pero no se apenaba de eso. Si no de lo bien que Shaoran tomó la noticia.

Ahora estaba sentada en aquel sofá donde entregó aquel tesoro de su virginidad y lo había hecho con el hombre correcto. Su esposo levantaba la vista de unos papeles y la pescó recorriéndolo con la mirada.

_Sakura pequeña, no me veas así._

Sakura tragó saliva pero no pudo dejar de lamerse los labios seductoramente.

_No puedo Shaoran._

Él se acercó rápidamente, se quitaron la ropa y se volvieron a hacer uno en aquel viejo sofá. Cuando el trataba de recuperar su respiración normal, veía a su hermosa esposa, sonrojada por la pasión y nuevamente se reía de aquellos tontos que la habían tachado de frígida.


End file.
